The Thin Line Between Love and Hate:Prologue
by lovestars
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so please r/r, any ehlp or comments would be great! Oh this is a Ken adn Yolei fic by the way, hope you like i!


The Thin Line Between Love and Hate:Prologue  
By: Lovestars  
Type: Ken and Yolei  
Description: This is a story about Yolei and Ken. It's going to be a romance as you can tell by the title but it's going to be a bit dramatic too. This is my first fanfic EVER!! So..please be kind...!! I don't know how many parts there will be, it all depends on the reaction I get.:)   
  
Disclaimer: That's right people I don't anything here....not Ken, not Yolei...nada!:)It's all owned by Bandai, Fox, etc.  
  
  
Yolei Inoue walked home after yet another successful trip to the digital world where they had just saved Agumon from the clutches of the Digimon Emperor, otherwise known as Ken Ichijouji. It was a close battle, if it hadn't been for Davis and Veemon odds are that Agumon would still be under the Emperor's control.   
It was all due to the new power of the second egg Davis had found, the egg of freindship. Yolei couldn't help wondering if she would get a second egg as well. This was the focus of her thoughts as she plowed through the crowded street's unaware of the people around her or the beauty of the crimson sky where the sun was setting.   
She headed to Cody's house, she was suppose to be there to help him fix his computer, which was broken AGAIN.  
She headed to his apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened, cascading more light into the hallway. A small boy with brown hair and large green eyes came into the light.  
  
"Yolei, you're late..where were you, I was getting worried," Cody asked, sounding older than his 9 years( A/N: I think that's his age people).   
  
"I'm sorry Cody I was thinking and I guess that I just got lost in my thought's, you know," Yolei replied her voice bright as she smiled at her friend. "Well I'm here safe and sound so where's your computer? I'll fix it right away!" She smiled again, leaving all her deep thought's behind for a fun evening with her friend.  
  
"Well, it's in my room, I don't know what happened this time..."Cody's voice trailed off as he explained the situation to Yolei.   
  
In the digiworld Ken Ichijouji stared at the screen, he couldn't believe that those measly digidestined destroyed yet another of his brilliant plans. He banged his hands on the screen, the blinking lights the only real light in the dark interior of the room.  
  
"IDIOT'S!" He screamed at no one in particular. " I will not be defeated by them!"  
  
"Master,"a timid voice came from the darkness. Wormmon, a small, green caterpillar-looking digimon came into the miniscule light of the room. "We'll win next time Ken." The Emperor's sharp blue eyes pinned Wormmon in their intensity, filled with the anger he held for the Digidestined.   
  
"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!!!" The sound of this hate-filled yell echoing through the area. Wormmon shrank in fear. Unfortunately he didn't shrink enough, he could feel the full impact of the Emperor's boot as it came in contact with his body. Wormmon called out in pain, but it fell on deaf ears. As quick as lightning Ken left Wormmon to continue thinking of a way to defeat the digidestined. Wormmon left silently, Ken would never see the tears brimming from his eyes.   
  
"Now how can I get rid of those pests," He thought out loud. Not even thinking about Wormmon, he kept on making yet another great plan.  
  
  
Yolei left Cody's house, she had successfully fixed his computer. She continued walking, letting her body guide the way. Her thought's were now on a completely different frame. She couldn't stop thinking about the Digimon Emperor!  
'Come on Yolei, snap out of it girl!,'She thought to herself,'you KNOW that he's evil and that he's out to destroy the whole digital world so QUIT THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!!'She continued thinking about it though, her brain doing the complete opposite of what she wanted. She remebered the first time that she saw him. 'He's just SO cute though!!....but he's evil..oh why did liking a guy have to be SO complicated??!!1 At least Kari doesn't have this problem, sure she has Davis who drools after her and then there's T.K. but at least their not trying to take over the world...Oh why did I have to like HIM! Why couldn't I like someone safe like Izzy?' As she thought about the president of the computer club a small smile came to her lips, Izzy was cute she guessed but there was just something about Ken. 'Lucky me..I had to fall for the bad guy.' With a mental sigh Yolei headed towards the front door of her apartment. She left the mental problems alone, I mean it wasn't like she would have a chance to even TALK to the Digimon emperor right? There was no cahnce of that happening. Anyway, she just couldn't like a guy who was so bent on destroying everything.  
  
"Yes! I've figured it out!," a male voice drifted in the air," the perfect way to get rid of the digidestined once and for all!" On the screen the biggest fear of the digidestined was created..would they survive?  
  
A/N: Yes a very corny ending but it's only the beginning. Feel free to give me any criticism or help you would like, there is no such thing as defeat, only a chance for improvement.  



End file.
